


sip from my devil's cup

by wawayaga



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Blood, mention of a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: Hyojin gets in a fight, Seungjoon is there to clean him up
Relationships: Kim Hyojin / Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	sip from my devil's cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pen15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/gifts).



Wyatt’s the first to react when Hyojin comes into the apartment. He’s immediately up from the table and fluttering around him, hands flapping, squawking. Hyojin manages to laugh a little, he really looks like a mother hen. 

“Hyojin! What happened to you,” Wyatt manages, finally settling his hands gently on either side of Hyojin’s bruised face. 

“Disagreement,” he says, wincing when Wyatt tries to thumb away some of the blood under Hyojin’s nose. 

“With  _ who _ . Who disagrees like this.” 

“Holy shit. What happened to you,” Minkyun crows, walking out of his bedroom. 

“Disagreement.” Hyojin wiggles free from Wyatt’s grasp to go to the bathroom. The other two follow him and lean on the doorframe. 

“Who was it? You want me and Hongseok to fuck him up?” Minkyun asks. 

Hyojin rolls his eyes. Minkyun was big but he’d never been in a fight. He was fairly sure Hongseok hadn’t been either; his muscles were purely ornamental. 

“It’s fine. It’s settled.” Hyojin wasn’t sure if that was true but it’s not like it mattered. 

“What’d you fight about?” Wyatt asks. 

“Fight? Who got in a fight?” 

Hyojin swears under his breath when he hears the voice. They really had to start locking the front door. Seungjoon’s head pops up over Wyatt’s shoulder and he gasps, pushing his way into the bathroom to look at Hyojin closer. 

“Hyojinnie, what  _ happened _ to you?” Seungjoon takes the washcloth from Hyojin’s hands and dabs at blood still coming out of his nose.

Wyatt and Minkyun take that as their cue to leave. Wyatt shuts the door behind them. 

“Come on, sit up the counter so I can clean you up,” Seungjoon tells him. He wets a second cloth to get the dirt and dried blood off Hyojin’s cheek and lip. “You gonna tell me what happened?” He asks when Hyojin’s nose finally stops bleeding. 

“I got into an argument on campus,” he says and winces when Seungjoon tries to clean off his split knuckles. 

“Was it worth it?” 

Hyojin thinks. 

It hadn’t started as an argument. Joonho had come up to him on the sidewalk and asked if he was close with Seungjoon. 

“Yeah, he’s been my best friend since we were kids. Why?”

“Some of the guys were saying he was super easy, I was just wondering if that was true,” Joonho said. 

“I really wouldn’t know,” Hyojin told him. He gritted his teeth and tried to walk past Joonho. 

“Aw he won’t fuck you? What a tease. Friends since you were kids and he’s just cucking you huh?”

Hyojin had turned on his heel and swung without a thought. 

“Yeah. It was worth it,” he tells Seungjoon. 

And it was. He’d been in love with his best friend for longer than he cared to admit. He knew Seungjoon didn’t feel the same way about him but it wasn’t like that made it easier to hear. As far as Seungjoon being easy...Hyojin didn’t know. Sure he danced with a lot of different people at the parties they went to but that didn’t always mean anything, they all danced with a lot of people. But Seungjoon hadn’t made it a habit of kissing and telling, not with Hyojin at least. He was kind that way. 

“At least tell me what you fought about, Dinnie. If I’m gonna have to look at your ugly face for the next couple weeks I should at least know why.” Seungjoon finishes bandaging Hyojin’s hand. 

Hyojin sighs. He knows it’s not worth it to avoid the question. Seungjoon’s better at nagging people than anyone else he knows. 

“Some guy on campus was calling you names. He said you were cucking me.” Hyojin closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to see Seungjoon’s reaction. 

There’s not a response for a long moment. 

“You fought someone for  _ me _ ?” Seungjoon’s voice is quiet, it comes out choked. Hyojin opens his eyes. 

“Yeah, Joon. Of course. He was being a dick.” 

Hyojin isn’t sure why Seungjoon is tearing up but he doesn’t have a chance to ask because in the next second Seungjoon is throwing his arms around Hyojin’s neck and squeezing. 

“Dinnie, that’s so sweet! My hero,” his voice is loud in Hyojin’s ear and he winces. 

“Alright alright.” Hyojin disentangles himself from Seungjoon. He runs his non busted hand through his hair. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“Of  _ course _ it’s a big deal! I can’t believe he said I was cucking you. Wait.  _ Why _ did he say I was cucking you? Do you- Dinnie, do you want to fuck me?” 

Hyojin goes to jump off the counter to leave but Seungjoon has his hands on either side of his hips, he’s trapped. Seungjoon notices him looking for an escape and smiles. 

“Nope. You’re not getting out of here. You have to tell me or I’m not letting you leave.”

Hyojin is a chronic overthinker. He plans everything. Except today, apparently. Today he’s done nothing but act on instinct. 

“Yes! Yes I want to fuck you, Seungjoon. I want to fuck you and kiss you and hold your stupid hand. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.” Hyojin is aware he’s yelling and tries to lower his voice. “But it’s fine. I know you don’t feel the same way about me and being your friend is enough. Please don’t let this change things between us. I couldn’t stand losing you.” He’s whispering now. 

Seungjoon is staring at him and Hyojin tries again to get off the counter. He hadn’t want to tell Seungjoon any of this, had been avoiding it for years because he didn’t want to fuck up their friendship. 

“Ask me,” Seungjoon says. 

“Ask you what, Joon?” 

“Ask me if I want you to fuck me.” Seungjoon’s voice is quiet. 

“Joon, I don’t like this game,” Hyojin sighs. 

“ _ Ask me _ .” 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes. I want you to fuck me and kiss me and hold my stupid hand. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Being your friend isn’t enough. Please let this change things between us. I couldn’t stand losing you.” Seungjoon is smirking at him now, all gums and teeth. 

Hyojin takes a breath so deep it splits his lip open again and he winces. 

“Don’t think that’s gonna stop me, Kim Hyojin,” Seungjoon says, stepping between his legs and pressing in. 

Their first kiss, just like everything with Seungjoon, hurts a little, but just like everything with Seungjoon, it was so so sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know you guys are tired of seeing me here i'm sorry. this is probably the last onf fic for a while
> 
> i wrote this for my very dear friend pen's birthday, thanks for being a bud. i hope you like it 💕
> 
> twt/cc: @changgukah


End file.
